Never Knew I needed you VanShion
by Keiji Maeda's Super Bass
Summary: This is a song fic with Vanitas and Xion growing up. Okay Summary sucks but please read. R&R


This is a song fic for Vanitas and Xion my favorite crack pairing but who cares if their a crack pair! XD Please enjoy!

And people I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it s characters and the Never knew I needed is made by Ne-y obut I do own this story line!

* * *

><p><em>( ooh) for the way you changed my plans<em>

_for being the perfect distraction_

_for the way you took the idea that i have_

_of everything that i wanted to have_

_and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)_

_for the ending of my first begin_

Everyone feared him. They were all scared of him cause he was strong and the fact he looked like a demon. But there was one person, a girl who wasn't scared of him. She treated him like he was a normal person and befriended him when no one else wouldn't. She was there for him when she needed him the most. Her smiles always made him happy but he nevered showed it.

_ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)_

_and for the rare and unexpected friend_

_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)_

_for the way you're something that i never choose_

_but at the same time something i don't wanna lose_

_and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

Five year old Vanitas sat on a swing as he watched the other children play. They found him scared because of his black hair and golden eyes. Everyone always called him a demon child because of that but he paid them no mind.

"Hey, it s the demon kid." a boy said.

"Go away." Vanitas said.

As the boys started calling him names, he was surprised to see a raven headed girl push one of the boys down.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled shielding him with her body.

"Or what you'll tell?" another boy said pushing the girl down.

Tears formed in her eyes as pain came to her leg as the boys started laughing. She was surprised to see Vanitas punched the same boy that pushed her down.

"You're such a coward to hit a girl" Vanitas growled. "Get Lost!"

All the got to their feet and ran. Vanitas picked up Xion and sat her on the swing as she cried. Vanitas pulled a band-aid out of his pocket. The raven-headed girl stopped when he put it on her scar then kissed it.

"You're nice for someone who's scary." she said. "I think your eyes are pretty."

He looked at her as she took his hand.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm Xion." she said smiling.

"Vanitas." he said.

"Come on, Vanitas! Let's play!" she said

Both children became best friends and close friends fast as they grew up together.

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed_

_so when you were here i had no idea_

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed_

_so now it's so clear i need you here always_

It was a horrible cold and rainy day. twleve year old Vanitas stold in the rain looking down at two graves. His parents died in a car accident because of a drunk driver a week ago. Tears ran down his face as the rain mingled with the tears running down his face. A small soft hand grab his hand, his golden eyes met a pair of blue ones. There stold Xion soaked in her black slik pjs.

"Xion..." he said. He took his hand away and wiped his tears away."What are you doing here? I thought you were at blondie's slumber party?"

"That can wait. You need me more than the girls do." she said hugging the raven headed boy. "You're my best friend to."

Vanitas hugged the raven headed girl back, he cried on her shoulder as she held held him. She vowed to be there for him no matter what happened.

_my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)_

_the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)_

_i must admit you were not a part of my book_

_but now if you open it up and take a look_

_you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)_

Over the years Vanitas grew cold hearted and became a lone wolf. Xion was still his best friend and she was popular among some other kids as they went to high school. She hung out with him more than she did the popular people. They only liked her cause she was Riku's girlfriend. ion walked up to a table and sat in front of Vanitas.

"I thought you was sitting with that jackass." he said.

"No. I dumpped him." she making him look her way.

"Why?" he asked.

"He was only using me and I should have listened to you about him being a man-whore. The reason is he started talking about you and saying some horrible things about you that wasn't true." she balded up her fist. "I cussed him out and dumpped him in front of his little friends. I'm sorry Vani."

Vanitas looked her. He was shocked that the rumors were true about her cussing out Mr. Hot Shot. He thumped her for head.

"Ow, Vanitas!" she said holding her forehead.

"That's for being stupid. Net time think before you do something stupid." he said taking a drink of soda.

Xion watched as he crushed the can with one hand then threw the can in the trash can.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." he said.

Xion smiled and followed him.

"Can I ask you something, if it means I have a death wish." she asked making him look her. "Will you be my...boyfriend?"

Vanitas looked at her as she flinched from his percing stare. Vanitas grabbed her chin softly with his hands, she was surprised when she felt his lips against her soft ones. He smirked at how her face turned a bright pink.

"That'll be a honor." he said.

Xion smiled grabbing his hand. Vanitas felt happy when he saw the girl smile. He never showed it. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (oh)_

_so when you were here i had no idea_

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (that i needed)_

_so now it's so clear i need you here always_

It was stormy day in Twilight Town. Xion stared out the window at the storm.

'I hope Vanitas is okay' she thought.

Her heart began to race as she heard sirens go off. She out to see a tornadeo comeing right for her house it was almost on the ground.

"Everyone get to the basement!" Xion yelled running down stairs.

She made sure everyone was was in the basement. Roxas and Namine were in each other s arms with a blanket around them. Sora was putting a blanket over Kairi's head and talking her though the storm. Xion sat in between the couple thinking about Vanitas.

"Duck!" she yelled.

Everyone covered their ears form the sound of trains and things snapping.

As soon as the storm was over ion shot out of the basment to see the towns in ruins. She took off running into the town and began to call out for Vanitas. She called his name and got no answer. She ran around looking for him and calling his cellphone so she can hear his cellphone rang. When she ran into his neiborhood she heard a familiar rang tone.

"I love the way you lie...that's the rang tone he gave me." she said.

She followed the music and started throwing peices of debris ofh the heap of what s left of her boyfriend's house.

"VANI!" she yelled.

"Xion!" a voice yelled back.

"VANI!" she yelled.

She fell backwards as the ground started to lift up. She jumped back up and helped lift the wall of debris. As soon as the wall was thrown to the side Vanitas was standing there with his shirt torn and blood stained his shirt.

"Xion!" he said picking the girl up and spinning with her.

"Vanitas, what happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Some glass from the window hit me." he answeres.

"Didn't they tell you to stay away from window during storms?" she asked.

"I don't listen remember?" he smirked.

Vanitas kissed the raven headed girl.

"I'm glad you're safe." he said.

"I'm glad you re in on piece." she said hugging him.

_who knew that I could be here (who knew that i could be here oh oh)_

_so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)_

_undeniablely happy (hey)_

_said with you right here, right here next to me (oh_)

Vanitas and Xion went on many dates but tonight was suppose to be speacial for the both of them. He was now twenty-one and she was twenty. He had something in stored for her. They both went to resturant. He din't dress to fanasy neeither did she. He wore a red button up collared shirt. black pants and black dress shoes. She wore a green dress with a white collar with green flats. Both of them let the time fly by as they talked. They both ate dinner, paided the bill then took a walk to the park.

"I enjoyed dinner tonight." she said looking at him.

"I'm gald you did." she said smiling at her.

They both walked around as the stars and the moon watched them from above.

"Xion..." he said getting the girl's attension."Do you love me?"

"Yes, I always did ever since we were growling up." she answered.

"What about Riku?" he asked.

"Everyone said we looked good together but I had feeling for you. I broke up with him until I saw his true colors." she answered.

Vanitas pulled out a black box out of his pocket and held it to her. Xion took the box and opened it to see a ring ith a daimond in the middle of the heart.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" she yelled hugging him.

Vanitas blushed a light pink as he hugged her back. He slipped the ring on her finger, She was caught off guard when he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Your parents are not gonna be happy." he said.

"Who cares what they think. As long as I got you...I'm okay." she said.

"The angel has fallen from grace to be with a demon." he said.

Xion kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go home." she said.

Vanitas carried Xion all the way home. They both felt so happy that they were going to be together forever.

girl you're the..

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (said i needed oh oh)_

_so when you were here i had no idea_

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (needed oh)_

_so now it's so clear i need you here always_

_baby baby_

_now it's so clear i need you here always_

* * *

><p><em>So did you boys and girls like it? I bet you all did. R&amp;R. And I'll write another one.<em>


End file.
